


First Snowfall of the Season

by catchmeinmydreams



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Mickey being stubborn, Snow, excited Ian, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 03:29:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8355280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catchmeinmydreams/pseuds/catchmeinmydreams
Summary: Ian wakes Mickey up in the middle of the night because he wants to go outside and enjoy the first snowfall of the season. Mickey is not amused. Inspired by the scene in Gilmore Girls where Lorelai wakes up Luke because she smells snow.





	

“Mick.”

“ _Mick.”_

Mickey woke up the first time Ian called his name only to hear him call it again. Except, the tone in Ian’s voice wasn’t sad or scared, it was excited.

“ _What?”_ Mickey asked, muffled in his pillow.

He was buried deeply under the coves with Ian’s warm body pressed up against him. Chicago was fucking cold in the winter. Plus, it was just an added bonus that he and Ian always curled up much closer to each other in the colder months. It was a great excuse to just be even closer to him, although Mickey would never admit it.

“You gotta wake up, you’re missing it.” 

It was the middle of the night that he was sure of. He cracked an eye open and saw no indications of light trying to stream through his curtains.

“Missing what? Sleep?” Mickey asked.

He felt a warm hand press against his shoulder and push him up, “Ian, no. Fuck it’s cold.”

“But _Mick._ It’s snowing. It’s the first snow of the season.”

“Great, Ian. Go look out the window and let me go back to sleep.”

“It would be better outside.”

Mickey groaned. With a deep sigh he sat up and shivered as his skin hit the cold air of the house. He grumbled and grabbed his sweatshirt from the floor as Ian practically ran over to the other side of the bed, with a smile on his face.

“Trust me.”

Mickey grunted once more, tightening the string on his grey sweatpants.

Ian leaned forward and took Mickey’s hand, “Can you at least let me put my shoes on? Why are we holding hands?”

Ian ignored him, intertwining his fingers a little tighter with Mickey’s as he pulled him outside. A sharp, ice wind hit them both in the face. Mickey dramatically shivered as he put the hood of his sweatshirt over his head.

Sure enough, it was snowing. A million little white snowflakes were slowly coming down. They were much visible in the streetlights as they were already covering the roads.

“It’s fucking cold.”

“You’re so obsessed with the cold.”

“Because it’s fucking 2 am and you dragged me out of my warm bed to see snow. Look I see it; it’s fucking fantastic can we-Ian!”

But Ian ignored Mickey and tugged him off the front porch, down the stairs, and under the closest streetlight to their house.

“The first snowfall is the best, okay? Then it gets too cold and you just want to stay inside all day but tonight is the first time the whole world changes color this season.”

“I think I’m blacking out.”

“Mick-just try and enjoy this. For me.” Ian stated with a sigh, “Please.”

Mickey huffed, “Okay.”

With another exasperated sigh the shorter man tilted his head up toward the streetlight, he squinted as he watched the tiny flakes fall to the ground, picking up speed every few seconds.  He dropped his head to look away, he could barely see anyway.

He huffed again taking a deep breath in and out. When he let out a sharp, long exhale he peered out across his dark neighborhood and squeezed Ian’s hand a little tighter. At that Ian stepped a little closer to him, tightening his fingers around Mickey’s.

“Just a million little flakes, all unique and crisp and they’re going to cover everything with a giant white blanket. It’s just really special, I just like it a lot.” Ian said with a sigh, like he had never seen snow before in his life.

Mickey turned his gaze next to look at Ian. He looked at the way the snowflakes stuck to his eye lashes, how he could see his childlike eyes peering up at the sky in wonder, how he could see the corners of his mouth turned up. He could also see the flush in his cheeks and the tip of his nose, how they were so red they matched the color of his hair. He studied how the streetlight outlined half his pale face while the other side was casted in darkness.

For a few moments he actually forgot about the cold and suddenly appreciated not so much the snowfall but how his favorite person in the world looked and reacted to such a small occurrence that brought him so much joy.

“This makes me want hot chocolate.” Ian stated after a long moment of silence.

Mickey didn’t respond. He too was caught up in the magic moment, his gaze suddenly being pulled away by the wind picking up and the snow falling faster.  

“Okay, time to go inside.” Mickey said with a sigh as he pulled Ian.

“Mick-“

“Now, Ian. Before you get sick or some shit, Jesus. Also I might have some hot chocolate, I think in the back of the cabinet.”

Ian grinned at him. Full on stopped walking toward the warm house and grinned.

“See I told you, it’s magical.”

“Shut up; stop looking at me with that stupid smile and get inside before we both freeze to death.”

Ian shook his head with a laugh and hurried with Mick inside, never letting go of his hand until they were  safely back in the house. Mickey couldn’t feel his toes or his face but he now had a better appreciation for the first snowfall of the season, who would’ve thought.  

**Author's Note:**

> I started this a few days ago and suddenly found inspiration for it. My first every gallavich piece. I've been obsessed with these two lately, I've been reading so many gallavich fics and just itching to write something of my own.


End file.
